hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Richie Rich
Richie Rich is a Saturday-morning cartoon series, produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC, from 1980 to 1984. It is based on the fictional character who appeared in Harvey Comics from 1956 until 1994. Beginning in January 1986, rebroadcasts of the series started airing on CBS, replacing CBS Storybreak. Richie's CBS run was believed to have lasted only one month. Hanna-Barbera's character designs for Richie Rich differed significantly from the comics. Segments Richie's cartoons were produced in four different lengths: * "Gems": about thirty seconds, usually animated versions of one-page stories in the comic book series. In the first two seasons, two such segments were seen on each episode. During the third season, only one such segment was seen per episode, and during the fourth and final season, the "Gems" segments were dropped. At least three "Gems" segments did not feature Richie with any lines, and of those three, Richie was completely absent from two. * "Riches": about seven minutes, usually involves a robbery or an event that could affect Richie and his family or mansion staff. Dollar the Dog appeared in all of these segments. * "Treasure Chest": about three minutes, usually based on five-page comic book stories and are funny segments usually centered on Dollar or Cadbury, or on rare occasions, Irona. * "Zillion Dollar Adventures": about eleven minutes, and usually involves an event that could impact Richville or the world, and Richie defeating a tough villain, whether it be a powerful crook or an alien. On rare occasions, an episode may involve a mystery-solving plot. This was the only segment that was seen in all four seasons of the series. Dollar appeared in all of these segments. Overview Most of the titles listed below were also used in then-recently published Richie Rich comic stories, but the television versions used a different storyline than in the comic book series. For example, "Sky Hook" was originally published in a 1981 issue of Richie Rich and Cadbury, but the 1982 cartoon version didn't feature Cadbury. "Whale of a Tale" was featured in an issue of Richie Rich Digest Stories in late 1981, but the cartoon version featured Gloria Glad, while the comic book story used Cadbury. By the early 1990s, some segments were featured in several VHS compilations, which featured the syndicated opening. In April 1995, two VHS releases containing only Zillion Dollar Adventures segments - including all of the season 4 segments except for two, the last two from Season 3, and one from Season 2 - were released: Richie Rich: Priceless Toys and Richie Rich: A Boy's Best Friend. In May 2008, Volume 1 of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show was released on DVD by Warner Archive, which contained the first seven episodes from the first season. Currently, there are no plans to release a Volume 2 set, possibly due to lower-than-expected sales. Openings Each of the three series that Richie Rich appeared in had its own opening. Version 1, from the first two seasons, had Richie involved in various events, showcasing his wealth and gadgets, including Richie on skis on top of a hill made of jewels, and Irona playing tennis with Richie. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo and some of the Richie Rich cast appeared uttering "That's rich!" before a banknote depicting Richie's portrait zoomed inward before showing the show's title logo one more time. Version 2, from Season 3, had a shortened version of the chorus of singers used, as Richie walked through the mansion's hallway, then arriving at one of the vaults to open the safe with Dollar alongside, and entered the vault and was seen playing in the money. Version 3, from Season 4 had Richie riding in a wheelbarrow operated by Cadbury with Dollar walking in front, then Dollar gasped, then showing a close-up of Richie's face, and Richie arriving at a vault to collect some money to put in the wheelbarrow and Richie riding in the wheelbarrow back to the rich mansion. Trivia * Richie's receives an allowance of $100,000 per week. * The announcer who opened some syndicated segments after a commercial break is believed to be Rich Jeffries, who also announced on several game shows, including the first several weeks of Super Password in 1984 and the entire run of the 1987 revival of Blockbusters, hosted by Bill Rafferty on NBC. Gallery Underwater.PNG Dance clothes.PNG Series Chronology * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980–82) * The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show (1982/83) * The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show (1983/84) Episodes Season 1 (1980/81) # Piggy Bank Prank / Reggie's Pet Monkey / Muscle Beach / Dollar's Itch / The Robotnappers # The Rare Scare / Richie's Tan / Kitty Sitter / Richie and the Baseball Diamonds / One of Our Aircraft Carriers Is Missing # Spring Cleaning / Richie's Stuffed Pillows / Silence Is Golden / Richie and the Wishing Well / The Shocking Lady Strikes Again # The Blur / Professor Keenbean's Super Computer / Cur Wash / Robot Bank Teller / The Kangaroo Hop # Irona vs. Demona / Richie and Santa Claus / Chef's Surprise / Richie's Art Gallery / The Snowbounders # The Abominable Snow Plan / Richie's Camping Trip / Miss Robot America / Richie Feeds his Goldfish / Constructo # Counterfeit Dollar / Gloria's Birthday / The Greatest Invention in the World / Winslow's Visit / Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Bug? # Poor Little Richbillies / Richie's Birdhouse / Chowhound / Richie's Lunch Bag / Mystery Mountain # Wiped Out / Richie's Telephone / Welcome, Uncle Cautious / Richie's Artificial Planet / Disaster Master # The Most Unforgettable Butler / Richie on a Game Show / T.V. Dollar / Dollar and the Eye Chart / Disappearing Dignitaries # Prankster Beware / Clothes Make the Butler / Phantom of the Movies # Caveboy Richie / Richie and Gloria Go to the Movies / Young Irona / Richie's Farm / The Great Charity Train Robbery # It's No Giggling Matter / Leaky Ceiling / Baseball Dollar / Richie's Guitar Case / The Sinister Sports Spectacular Season 2 (1981/82) # Schoolhouse Romp / Richie's Garden / The Chef's Watchdog / Richie's Wind-Up Toys / The Space Shark # I Want My Mummy / Mrs. Rich Plays a Video Game / Canine Cadet / Reggie Gets Hurt / Richie of the Round Table # Dollar Braces Up / Richie and the Secret Passage / Butlering Made Easy / Irona's Birthday / Voodoo Island # Bye-Bye Baby / Reggie and the Golf Ball / Richie and the Giant Band-Aid / Richie's Jellybeans / A Special Talent / Richie's Robot Milkshake Maker / Villains Incorporated # Chilly Dog / Richie's New Car / Rich Mice / Richie and the Robin's Nest / King Bee # The Money Talks / Richie and the Diamond Mine / An Ordinary Day / Irona and the Robots Clean the Yard / Mischief Movie # The Carnival Man / Richie and the Drive-In Movie / Dog Gone / Freckles Plays Croquet / The Day the Estate Stood Still # Robot Robber / No Substitute for a Watchdog / Around the World on 80 Cents Repeats from Season 1 aired during the latter five episodes of Season 2 on ABC. Season 3 (1982/83) In this season, one Richie Rich Gems segment was dropped. This might have been due to being replaced with a 30-second ''Little Rascals skit, or a sign of declining ratings at this point.'' # Born Flea / Gloria and the Money Plant / How Human! / The Collector # The Midas Touch / Richie and the Ball Room / Dignified Doggie / The Genie with the Light Brown Hair # Mayda Munny / Coin Flipper / Busy Butler / The Haunting of Castle Rich # Suavo / Gloria and the Sugar Bowl / Shoe Biz / The Giant Ape Caper # The Pie-Eyed Piper / Giant Pearl / Guard Dog / Richie Goes to Shirik # Boy of the Year / Robot Bug Guards / I Say You All / The Youth Maker # Everybody's Doing It / Richie's Cube / Dollar's Exercise / The Maltese Monkey # Look-Alike / Gold Frame / Hard to Study / Sky Hook Repeats of Riches, Treasure Chest and Zillion Dollar Adventures segments were aired during the last five episodes of Season 3. There is no certainty if the 1982 Animators Strike had anything to do with the repeats. Brand new Richie Rich Gems segments were still aired regardless. Here are some of the Gems segments aired on ABC but never aired in syndication: * Richie's Toy Jet * Gloria's Gift Box * Wind-Up Mr. Rich Season 4 (1983/84) Only Zillion Dollar Adventures were produced for this season. # The T.V. Phantom / Richie Hood # Whale of a Tale / Rich No More # The Snowman Cometh / The Quake Maker # Irona Story / Mayda and the Monster (Syndicated finale) # Video World (Official finale, aired on ABC, never aired in syndication, but was released on a VHS compilation in April 1995 and is currently available on the Boomerang app) Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:ABC shows Category:Richie Rich Category:The Funtastic Index